Fotografia
by mariforalltmnteterna
Summary: Kaneki e seu filho se tornam estrelas em uma sessão de fotos promovida pelo Chibi Nezumi fotografia e estúdio . Que é mantido por Chie Hori e Shuu Tsukiyama . Essa sessão é parte de uma campanha de dia das mães da prefeitura de Tóquio . Diga "xis "! PS : Kaneki é mulher aqui .
_**Classificação : G/Livre/K+**_
 _ **Casais : Tsukiyama / Hori ; Yomo / fem. Kaneki**_  
 _ **Avisos : Universo alternativo , genderbending , presença de oc .**_  
 _ **Sumário : Kaneki e seu filho se tornam estrelas em uma sessão de fotos promovida pelo Chibi Nezumi fotografia e estúdio . Que é mantido por Chie Hori e Shuu Tsukiyama . Essa sessão é parte de uma campanha de dia das mães da prefeitura de Tóquio . Diga "xis "!**_

 _Nota inicial : Nesse mundo , Ghouls se alimentam com a mesma comida que os humanos e as espécies coexistem com uma relativa paz . Apesar disso , algumas pessoas ainda temem os Ghouls devido as características especiais dessa espécie . Kaneki é uma mulher nessa história . E tem um filhinho de 4 anos , chamado Osamu . Kaneki considera Renji Yomo seu marido . Porém, os dois não estão casados no papel . Shuu e Hori são um casal que têm um estúdio de fotografia ._

Narrador P.O.V.  
"Kaneki andava pelas ruas ensolaradas de Tóquio . Estava um lindo dia de primavera . Ela usava um vestido de alças branco com flores rosas . Brincos de estrela , uma aliança prateada de casada e uma bolsa grande . Ela estava de mãos dadas com um menininho de 4 anos . Ele era como a mãe . Cabelo curto com franjas , pele pálida e olhos pretos . A diferença era na cor dos cabelos . A mãe possuía cabelo preto . Já o menino tinha cabelo prateado . Osamu estava com uma camisa listrada preto e branca . E uma bermuda verde escuro .  
Eles pegaram o metro em uma estação perto de casa . A estação mais próxima ao destino deles ficava a 5 ruas de distância. Pelo caminho , eles cruzaram com muitas árvores floridas e um suave vento . A criança estava quieta . Em geral , ele era um menino comportado .  
"Mamãe , nós vamos tirar muitas fotos ? "  
"Oh , meu bem . Eu não sei . O que eu sei é que o Shuu disse que seríamos as estrelas Ghouls dessa campanha . "  
" Uau , mamãe ! Quer dizer que nós vamos para o céu ? E o papai vai ficar sozinho ? " perguntou o Osamu já preocupado .  
"Não , meu amor . Quando o Shuu disse que seremos estrelas , ele disse que seremos destaques . Todo mundo vai olhar para nós . E não se preocupe com o papai . Nós o veremos mais tarde . "  
Kaneki e Osamu chegaram a frente de um estúdio de fotografia . No letreiro lia-se " Chibi Nezumi fotografia e estúdio " . Aposto que esse nome foi obra do Shuu . Foi o que pensou o Kaneki . Afinal , ele só chama a noiva de pequeno ratinho .  
Kaneki tocou a campainha . Osamu sentiu um friozinho na barriga . Ele nunca tinha estado em um estúdio de fotografia até os dias de hoje .  
Kaneki tocou o interfone . Uma voz feminina os atendeu . Kenya explicou que tinha uma hora marcada com a Hori-san .  
A porta foi aperta . Ao passar pela entrada , Kaneki e Osamu atravessaram um corredor terminava em uma sala de recepção .  
Uma moça de cabelos azuis , baixinha e gordinha os atendeu .  
Ao vê-la , Kaneki exclamou :  
"Saiko -chan ! É tão bom ver você de novo ! Vem cá para o abraço !"  
"Kaneko mamam ! " Saiko gritou pulando em cima da Kaneki .  
"Mamam , eu não acredito que estou te vendo de novo . "  
"Eu sabia que você não duraria como garçonete para sempre . Não me espanto de encontrar você aqui . " disse Kaneki .  
"Pois é , mamam (mamãe em francês ) . Eu aprendi a fotografar e agora estou trabalhando com a Hori-san . Eu faço de tudo um pouco . Ajudo a arrumar os clientes para o ensaio fotográfico , revelo fotos , fotografo também . Sou uma faz tudo . "  
Osamu observava aquela cena com atenção . Ele não entendia porque aquela garota estava agindo como seu a mamãe dele também fosse mãe dela .  
" Esse é o seu o filho , não é , Kaneki-san ? "  
" Sim , Saiko-chan. Eu quero que você conheça o meu filho . Querido apresente -se para ela . "  
Osamu tomou fôlego e disse :  
"Muito prazer senhorita , meu nome é Yomo Osamu . Você pode me chamar de Osamu . "  
"O prazer é todo meu , lindinho . Eu sou Yonebayashi Saiko . Você pode me chamar de Saiko-chan , Osamu-kun . Ah , Kaneki-san . Por favor , sente-se no sofá . Eu vou avisar ao Tsukiyama-san e a Hori-san que você e o pequeno estão aqui . "  
Kaneki e Osamu sentaram-se no sofá . A sala onde estavam não era muito grande . Era toda forrada com um papel de parede branco com corações vermelhos . O sofá era de cor grená . Havia um porta revistas . E um balcão de madeira . No chão havia um tapete com um mosaico bem elaborado .  
Não havia mais ninguém na sala . Conhecendo Shuu Tsukiyama , Kenya Kaneki apostava todo o seu dinheiro que ele marcou o horário dela para o último lugar . Assim , não haveria pressa . E os melhores ângulos seriam capturados .  
Osamu continuava quieto , só observando . Sentado do lado esquerdo da mamãe . Ele realmente estava curioso para saber como será uma sessão de fotos .  
O silêncio foi quebrado quando Tsukiyama apareceu na sala e fazendo um animada saudação :  
"Buenas tardes (boa tarde em espanhol ) ! "  
Ele sentou-se ao lado direito da Kaneki . Ambos se abraçaram e trocaram um beijo na bochecha .  
" Oi , Shuu -kun ! Como vai ? ! perguntou Kaneki .  
"Maravilhoso e divando como sempre . E vocês , como estão passando ? Não vou perguntar pelo corvo , pois eu estive na :Re essa manhã . "  
"Eu passo bem . Continuo a fazer traduções do japonês para o inglês . E também ministro aulas particulares de inglês . Meu pequeno está bem , como você pode ver . "  
"Que bom ! Mal posso esperar para transformar esse petit mounsieur (pequeno senhor em francês ) em um pequeno divo . " riu Tsukiyama .  
Pequeno divo ? O que será isso ? perguntou-se Osamu . Não se leva dúvida para a casa . Eu vou perguntar .  
"Tio Tsukiyama , o que é um pequeno divo ? "perguntou o menino .  
"Ora , meu bambino (menino em italiano ) , um divo é alguém que brilha intensamente por algum motivo . Você , juntamente com sua mãe , serão os astros da nossa campanha . Toda a cidade vai ter fotos de vocês dois . Pronto para brilhar ? "  
Osamu olhou para a mãe e depois olhou de volta para o homem de cabelos roxos . Ele hesitou um pouco antes de responder :  
"Eu acho que sim . "  
"Trés bien ( muito bem em francês ) ! Avant (avante em francês ) ! "  
Kaneki percebeu que o filho estava nervoso . Então , ela trouxe a criança para um abraço , acariciando a cabecinha dele . "Não fique nervoso , meu filhinho . Só são fotos . E nada mais . Mamãe está aqui . Ok ? "  
"Ok , mamãe ! "  
"Vamos lá ! Vamos brilhar ! Sigam -me !"  
Tsukiyama levou a nossa dupla para uma sala grande . Era uma sala para a troca de roupas e maquiagem . Saiko e Hori já estavam lá .  
"Yeahh ! As nossas estrelas chegaram . Kaneki-chan e essa criaturinha adorável chamada Osamu . Venha cá , venha dar um beijo na tia . Estão todos bem , não estão ? "  
Osamu ficou com vergonha .  
"Vamos , filho . Dê um beijinho na Hori . E sim , Hori-chan , estamos bem . " disse Kaneki .  
Hori pegou o menino nos braços , deu um abraço apertado , apertou as bochechas .  
Tsukiyama , Kaneki e Saiko caíram na gargalhada .  
"Ai , Chie ! Eu não posso deixar crianças perto de você , que você pira na batatinha . " disse Shuu .  
"Meu filhinho é mesmo uma gracinha . Dá vontade de morder e apertar , mesmo . " disse Kenya .  
"Por que eu não fotografei isso ? Hori-san , isso foi super , hiper , mega fofo !" falou Saiko já tendo um ataque do coração .  
"Ah , gente ! Não é todo dia em que eu encontro uma criança de cabelo prateado . E além do mais , ele é meu futuro pajem . " disse Hori .  
Pajem ? O que é isso ? Osamu ficou curioso .  
" Mamãe , o que é um pajem ?  
" Meu bem , um pajem é um menino que acompanha a noiva no casamento . Quando a noiva entra no salão/templo/etc ... , ela vai acompanhada de meninas e meninos . As garotas são as damas de honra e os garotos são os pajens . " explicou Kaneki .  
"E no seu caso específico , meu bambino , você vai levar as alianças ." falou Tsukiyama .  
Osamu ficou um pouco surpreso .  
"Não precisa ficar espantado , meu amorzinho . Eu e Shuu só vamos nos casar daqui a um ano . " disse Hori .  
"Pessoal , eu não quero interromper a conversa , mas nós temos muitas fotos para bater . " falou Saiko .  
"Dito e feito , Saiko -chan . Eu quero que vocês arrasem nessa campanha . Vamos mostrar que mamães Ghouls e suas crianças podem ser lindas . Não esqueçam de mostrar os kagukans . " falou Hori .  
Então , começou a arrumação . Kaneki e Osamu trocaram suas vestes por quimonos . O quimono de Kaneki era rosa choque com detalhes rosa chá . O quimono do Osamu era verde com detalhes prateados . Tsukiyama penteou Osamu de uma forma diferente . Ele jogou toda a franja do garoto para o lado . Osamu estranhou , mas não protestou . Saiko colocou uma flor no cabelo da Kaneki . Tsukiyama fez a maquiagem .  
Então , o ensaio começou . Hori bateu muitas fotos , sendo assistida por seus companheiros de trabalho . Essas fotos eram parte de uma campanha publicitária da prefeitura de Tóquio . O objetivo era mostrar mães humanas e ghouls com suas crianças .Era uma campanha de dia das mães intitulada "Ghou ou humana , mãe é mãe " . O estúdio Chibi Nezumi ganhou a licitação . Shuu e Hori quase morreram do coração quando souberam da notícia . É mais um dinheiro para eles usarem na lua de mel . Kaneki e seu filho foram tratados como estrelas da campanha por que ambos eram meio Ghouls , algo muito raro .  
Kaneki foi a primeira Ghoul artificial . Ela fez parte de um projeto ousado de um cientista . Que transplantou orgãos de Ghouls mortos para humanos a beira da morte . 6 cobaias deram certo : Kaneki Kenya , as gêmeas Kurona e Nashiro ( que infelizmente faleceram mais tarde ) , Takizawa Seidou , Furuta Nimura e Amon Koutaru . O cientista conhecido como dr. Kanou , foi preso e condenado a morte .  
Os primeiros tempos de Kaneki como Ghoul foram ruins . Ela foi expulsa de casa . Sendo acolhida por um senhor Ghoul , dono de uma cafeteria chamada : Re . . Ele lhe deu abrigo e emprego . Kaneki frequentou a universidade , se formou e casou . Atualmente , ela fica em casa . Faz traduções do japonês para o inglês e vice-versa . E dá aulas particulares de língua inglesa . Ela conheceu o marido na : Re . Ele trabalhava e ainda trabalha lá .  
A sessão de fotos durou uma hora e meia . Muitas , muitas fotos foram batidas . A melhor de todas foi uma onde Kaneki brincava com Osamu usando as kagunes dela .  
Ao término , todos estavam cansados . Mas , felizes com o trabalho . Já estava anoitecendo . Kaneki e Osamu voltariam para a casa . Ao chegar na estação de metro , ela encontrou o marido . Não é preciso muitos palavras aqui . A ligação entre eles é quase telepática . Eles se abraçaram . Yomo beijou a esposa na testa . Ele pegou o filhinho no colo e o beijou também . "Lindos , eu amo vocês . " foi o que ele disse .  
"Ren , você veio me buscar ! Não precisava . "  
"Querida , nós vamos sair essa noite . Osamu você vai junto também . "  
"Para onde , papai ? "  
"Adivinha ? Começa com S e termina com E . Sorvete !" ele disse .  
"Então , vamos logo ,amor . Antes que eu me canse de verdade e você tenha que carregar a sua esposa e o seu filho no colo . " disse Kaneki .  
"Nem pense em desmaiar de propósito , Kenya . Eu vou dormir no sofá , se você fizer isso . "  
E lá se foi a família para tomar sorvete .  
Osamu pediu menta . Kaneki pediu morango com chocolate . Yomo pediu baunilha .  
Kaneki contou para o esposo tudo sobre o encontro . Ele riu na parte em que a Hori ficou apertando o Osamu . E sobre a parte do Osamu como pajem , ele está ok . Tsukiyama já tinha feito esse pedido há alguns meses .  
Após o lanche , a família foi para casa . Osamu já estava cansado . Mas , seu papai o carregou no colo . Ele adormeceu pelo caminho . Sendo acordado em casa para tomar banho e escovar os dentes . Mas , logo foi a cama . Kaneki e Yomo tomaram um banho e depois foram assistir um filme . Bem romântico .  
Quanto aos outros . Tsukiyama e Hori foram para a casa tomar banho e se arrumar . Os dois foram para um jantar romântico . Saiko passou a noite jogando como sempre .

A campanha de dia das mães foi um sucesso . A cidade ficou tomada com fotos de mães humanas e Ghouls com suas crianças . Mas , a foto que se sobresaíu foi da Kaneki com seu filho . Uma mãe e crianças meio Ghouls ? A foto bombou nas redes sociais . Kaneki e Osamu eram reconhecidos na rua .O sucesso foi geral .Shuu e Hori estavam muito felizes . Muito mesmo . "  
 **PS : Gostaram ? Comentários .**


End file.
